


Four Seasons

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Personification, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: As quatro estações possuem cor,trazem sentimentos e nos fazem seguir rotinas.





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Concurso de Capa do mês de julho, intitulado "As Quatro Estações" do grupo Fanfictions - Escritores e Leitores (antigo Nyah! Fanfitcion ~Escritores e Leitores~), disponível no [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/NyahFanfiction.EscritoreseLeitores/permalink/703325793105676/). 
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Four Seasons - 2015 - Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

Eu gosto de desfrutar da natureza, mas não gosto de todas as estações de modo o igual. Cada uma pra mim representa um sentimento, uma cor, um momento de minha vida.

O verão é pra mim, é uma época gostosa, quando eu posso fazer minha fotossíntese de vitamina D, comer açaí com muita fruta, usufruir dos gelados sem o medo de gripar. É o amarelo-laranja, é a felicidade.

O outono já é diferente. Ele me deixa mais cinza, quase marrom. Me faz ficar enrolada mas ainda sentindo o calor. É o inicio da tristeza, o cansaço chegando a mim. É quando começo a tomar coisas quentes como chás e mingaus. É o momento de transição.

Gosto mais da primavera, meu mês de amor. É época de desabrochar das flores, quando a estação fica aconchegante. Eu me enrolo como um gatinho dentro das minhas mantas e aproveito as cores. É meu pequeno florescer róseo-lilás, é meu pedaço de céu.

Mas então vem o inverno a estação do ano que mais odeio. É frio, gelado, todo o meu corpo dói. Eu não gosto do dele porque ele me deixa triste, me faz chorar me lembra das perdas e me faz sentir dor. É uma cor sem nome é um sentimento de nada. O inverno não é gostoso.

Se eu fosse dar uma nota pras estações eu diria que nota 10 é a primavera, 8 o meu verão, 6 o outono e -10 o inverno. Engraçado que eu classifico como negativo um período que tem as menores temperaturas possíveis, uma época que levou embora minhas razões de viver, minhas cores e meus amores.

Mas depois dele eu sempre me reergo porque tenho minha primavera, um pedacinho de cor nessa imensidão vazia. Ainda tenho o outono pra me fartar dos quentes e o verão pra viver de gelados.


End file.
